


It’s French for Let’s Go

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Midnight, Friendship, Humor, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Doctor is possessed by the Midnight entity, one decision, in particular, has some less thandryconsequences.. Fortunately.





	It’s French for Let’s Go

Hey, Doctor,” Donna interrupted him before he could hang up.

 

“Speaking of what could go wrong, there might not be a loo in the shuttle, so maybe you should go beforehand,” Donna advised.

 

“Hmm, yeah, probably a good idea,” The Doctor replied before hanging up. In reality, he was _very resistant_ to the idea. It wasn’t that he honestly believed he wouldn’t need to. As a matter of fact, his bladder had begun to tingle, signalling a slight need to wee. But he had learned from experience that the toilets inside a public transport vehicle, were usually cleaner than those in a station. So he decided to just wait until some point in the drive, and go then instead. With that, he boarded the shuttle.

 

He shifted his legs slightly in regret of the word he just used with the hostess: Allons-y, meaning let’s _go_..

 

He looked around the shuttle and saw a door in the back, most likely the toilet. Then he just waited patiently for them to start moving so he wouldn’t be in the spotlight when getting up, barely tolerating the loud music and movie entertainment, quickly short-circuiting it with his sonic.

 

A moment later, they were in transit, so the Doctor got up and discreetly walked to the loo.

 

It was there, in the back of the train that he found Dee Dee.

 

“Hi, Doctor! Stretching your legs? Or, are you waiting for the loo, ‘cause no one’s in there?” She greeted, guessing correctly.

 

The Doctor  _wanted_ to just accept her presence and walk in the door, and use the toilet, but his face had a slight blush of embarrassment which prevented him.

 

“No, just wanted to see if the coffee was any good,” he lied, slapping himself internally at the choice of lie.

 

“It’s alright, I’ve had better. I reckon you’d be better off with just the complimentary juice,” Dee Dee informed him, pouring herself a cup. The Doctor frowned reflexively at the imagery.

 

“You alright?” She asked him, concerned.

 

“Yeah, just remembered I hate coffee,” The Doctor lied, changing the subject to the reason for her trip.

******************

Any consecutive plans to go was interrupted when something possessed Sky Silvestry. The Doctor carefully attempted to communicate with the repetitious creature. He tested its skill with several tricky phrases, including the alphabet.

 

“L, M, N, O..” the Doctor stopped himself from saying the letter P( _pee)_.

 

When he was bargaining with possessed Sky, he suddenly heard her clearly saying his words _before him!_  It had moved on to him. He felt his now paralysed muscles, and was instantly worried he would wet himself, before realizing that this wasn’t the medical kind of paralysis humans get. It was the kind where everything was frozen. This was confirmed by the stiff and hurting feel of his sphincter muscles. He briefly considered trying to let go anyway, just to get it over with, so he wouldn’t have to deal with it once he eventually got free. But, he had no choice in the matter. No movement meant not the slightest _contraction_..

 *********

The passengers quickly shut the door after the hostess had jumped out with Silvestri. As predicted, the creature was thrown out of the Doctor’s body, with her. Soon after, the Doctor was free. And as a side effect, his bladder muscles relaxed, giving in and letting go of all his urine. The Doctor smiled internally, instantly deciding to let it happen. He leaned back in relief, not just from being un-possessed, but from finally emptying his bladder. He closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of the urine flowing out of him, wetting his pants and trousers. Once finished, he looked around at his fellow passengers. Very few seemed to notice the darker shade of his trousers, and those who did, gave him looks that suggested they thought it happened while still possessed. Well, he was _certainly_ not going to correct them.

 

Back at the Leisure Palace, Donna ran over to the Doctor embracing him in a hug. He quickly moved his moist lower body away from her.

 

“Are you alright?” Donna asked with deep concern.

 

“Nothing broken, except my pride,” the Doctor admitted, pointing to his wet trousers. She nodded and smiled with understanding.

 

“And that’s what happens when you don’t go _beforehand,_ ” Donna lectured jokingly.

 

“Hey, better than the station toilets,” he countered with a wide smile. They laughed as they walked back to the TARDIS, now _quite_ finished with this diamond-encrusted colony..

 

The End.


End file.
